An Affair Not to Remember
by purebloodwhispers
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is known for being the very correct and proper, pureblood wife of Lucius Malfoy and the perfect, proud mother of Draco Malfoy. Yet, once upon a time, she had been a young girl with dreams of love and a desire for rebellion the same as any other teenager. This is the story of the summer she must always forget and never remember.
1. Picnics and River Boats

**Chapter 1 - Picnics and River Boats**

**SUMMER 1972**

It had started on a hot summer day, a heat wave actually. The cloudless sky meant there was no shield from the intense heat of the sun and no breeze filtered through the thick leaves on the branches on the trees. So Narcissa sat on a bench by the lake, as the nearness of the water offered some respite from the discomfort from the sun. She could perform no magic to cool her down, as she was in a muggle area. It would have been wiser and more practical to have stayed on her family's land, instead of wandering away from it onto the common land. Unfortunately her home had become chaotic, what with Bellatrix running back and forth, hiding from the law being generally hysterical and Andromeda spending so much time out of the house, their mother could not take another moment of it. There were constant arguments when her sisters were present and when they were not, Narcissa had to put up with her mother's interminable complaining. She needed some time to get away from it.

It was a shame that Lucius' weekdays were all taken up at the Ministry for she would have enjoyed spending her summer days with him, maybe at the Malfoy Manor or taking walks around Diagon Alley, just like the old days.

Four muggle boys of her age, or perhaps a little older were messing about by the lake shore trying to push the a row boat off into the water. Two girls of the same age were sitting on a picnic blanket near them and laughing when one of their trouser legs got wet. She frowned with annoyance when one of the girls shrieked as a boy splashed water at her. Narcissa tried to return to her book.

_Ambrosia took the lock of Constance 's hair and threw into the cauldron. The polyjuice potion was finally complete, she watched it turn a, perhaps pretty, shade of magenta, which Ambrosia decided that she now despised. One sip and she would appear like Demeter, blonde locks would replace her copper ones, her neck would be thin and long, her arms and legs; pale and sinewy. Guillaum would suspect nothing. How could he? He must not…_

"Excuse me! Miss"

_"' __Constance , is that you in there?" Guillaum voice called through the door, he knocked it quickly. " Constance , my love? The carriage is about to fly. Hurry!"_

_Ambrosia gasped and quickly drank the magenta potion, balking at the sickly sweetness._

"Miss, excuse me!"

Narcissa looked up from her book with surprise, one of the muggle boys had ventured close to her.

"Are you speaking to me?" She exclaimed with offence. She had never spoken with a muggle before, unless it had been out of some necessity. She had been in Regent's Park once as a little girl and a muggle child had taken her doll, Narcissa had to go directly to the child's mother to ask to retrieve it, before she noticed the doll talking. There had been a few similar such cases since then, a muggle once stood on the edge of her cloak, he could not feel her attempts at pulling it back so she had been given no choice but to speak with him. All other circumstances her father had stepped in and spoken for her, so as not to give her such a task.

Yet now, standing before her, was a muggle trying to get her attention.

"I can see you're enjoying your book, but my friends and I were wondering if you'd like to join our picnic. We've got far too much food for just us."

Narcissa glanced at the boy's friends who were looking over expectantly.

"No." She said curtly and turned her eyes back to her book, hoping the boy would go away.

"You're rather rude, aren't you?" He laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"No I'm not." Narcissa said slamming her book down on her lap. "I just want to be left alone."

"You should say, no _thank you,_ then."

"I don't need courtesy lessons from you." She muttered. He turned to look at his friends, he must have pulled a face because they laughed and turned back to themselves. The boy sat down beside her.

"My name's Oliver Maltravers, my friends call me Ollie." Narcissa nodded, but said nothing, nor did she smile. "You must be reading something awfully gripping."

"Yes I am…I would like to keep on reading it if you don't mind."

"Not at all. What's it called?"

"What? Oh…never mind." She said stowing it away in her handbag, lest the title '_The Fig Tree Witch, The True Story of Ambrosia the Crone's Life_" aroused suspicion.

"Then what are you called. Please, just your name then I won't bother you anymore."

"Do you promise?" She asked, the muggle nodded.

"Narcissa Black."

"Black?" He frowned. "You mean…of the Black Mansion ?" He pointed in her home's general direction. "I knew someone lived there, but I thought he was some recluse, I didn't know he had a daughter."

"Three daughters, actually. Now, if you don't mind."

"Miss Black…Narcissa? That is an interesting name. Narcissa, it is such a hot day, my friends and I have tea, cakes, cheeses, it really is quite civilised. You are more than welcome to join us."

Narcissa, at that moment, was about to stand up and walk back to her home, tired of the muggle's persistence. However, the thought of returning to her family and their arguments and complaints seemed very dreary, as did the prospect of wandering around to find another pleasant place to sit.

She had been rather tired of being the predictable, good daughter, never involved in anything dramatic or even moderately interesting. As a child she had been so too, and found using her good reputation allowed her a certain leeway, as long as she was careful not to be caught in the act, no one would suspect of her of everything. She found herself nipping down to the kitchen after her parents were in bed and stealing from the larder, and once or twice she stole her mother's lipsticks and a few galleons from her father's pockets. There was a certain thrill in misbehaving in such a way, knowing she would never be caught. She would see her parents berate her sisters and cousins or moan amongst themselves, while she innocently lolled on her bed playing with her dolls, aware of the secret stash she had hidden underneath her bed.

What would it be like, if she picnicked with muggles and went home as if she had been reading her book innocently by the lake. They were the better kind of muggle after all, they had a proper hamper and seemed nicely dressed for their sort, they spoke nicely too in the same vernacular as her own family. It would be one summer afternoon, no one would suspect her and no one would come looking for her, providing she came back in time for dinner. She looked up at Maltravers, he had a nice for a muggle, dark haired, not like the blonde of her Lucius, but his hair was quite long like his. But he had blue eyes like her own. She felt her mouth form a little smile, and with the adrenaline running through her she stood up, nodded and followed him to the picnic.

"Everyone, this is Narcissa Black…Narcissa, this is everyone." He introduced simply. They laughed, grinned and waved at her.

"Groovy outfit." One of the girls exclaimed. Narcissa wasn't sure what groovy meant, but it seemed like a compliment. She was aware that her lilac, linen robes, must have looked quite odd to them, but they could not suspect what they had no awareness of.

"She's one of the daughters of old Mr Black…up at the Black Mansion ." Maltravers explained, as Narcissa sat down amongst them.

"He has daughters? I don't believe it." One of the girls said. "My Mother and I had a bet that he was dead, sorry Narcissa! No one's ever seen him."

"He's quite alive, but he keeps himself to himself. He has a wife, three daughters, including myself and a brother in London . We have never seen you, either, but none of us have laid bets on you being dead." She laughed. Oliver smiled and offered her an iced bun.

"You win, have an iced bun as a token of apology."

Narcissa, hesitated, but reached forward and took a the sticky bun as delicately as it could, the icing was melting in the sun and oozed into her fingers. This would be her first taste of muggle food. How should she eat it? Were their manners different? Feeling rather conspicuous she carefully tore off the edge of it and popped it quickly into her mouth. It tasted lovely, the same as her own cakes and buns, although the taste was rather simple, just a bun with plain sweet icing.

"She eats so daintily. It would make my mother proud. She always says she wishes I was ladylike," one of the muggle girls commented.

"So Narcisa Black, where do you go to school?" Oliver asked. Narcissa's eyes widened and she quickly ate another piece of iced bun to bide her time.

"I'm not interesting at all," she said as she swallowed, "I'd much rather here all about you?" She said nodding to them.

So they rambled on, mentioning each others schools and houses, all of which were unfamiliar to Narcissa but she nodded and laughed where it seemed appropriate, while conjuring up her own story.

"I'm educated at home. All my sisters are and my cousins, we're a big family so it doesn't get dull." She lied "Well my sisters are all grown up now, Bellatrix is married and Andromeda, well I don't really know what she does."

"I've never heard some amazing names. Andromeda…wow, I'm going to name my daughter that if I have one." The girl called Jane said whistfully

"What do you do for fun? Apart from read?" Oliver asked pointing at her book poking out of her back. Narcissa pushed it out of sight. "I don't know…the same as whatever anyone else does for fun."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Another boy, who went by the name of Eddie, inquired. Narcissa thought momentarily of Lucius, for some reason she did not wish to bring him into this conversation with muggles. She noticed Oliver watching her with curiosity.

"No…no boyfriend." She lied, and drank some lemonade.

The muggles began to talk amongst themselves, laughing at their own inside jokes, Narcissa laughed at the things she understood, and nodded and distracted herself when they spoke about things she did not. After they had eaten, the boys decided they wanted to take the boat onto the lake, the girls, and Narcissa all sat inside it, holding on tightly as the boys pushed the boat out onto the water, splashing and tripping as they went, and rocking the boat. This was exactly how her cousin Sirius would be if they played on boats together, boys were all the same be they muggles or wizards. The boys clambered onto the boats, splashing water as they did and rocking the boat so it nearly tipped over. Narcissa almost wished it would, she could easily dry herself off before going home, and the splashes of water were so cool as they landed on her skirt and on her face. But the boat steadied and Oliver sat beside her, leaning back lazily in the sun with his eyes closed, the tip of his finger touched her hand, she didn't remove it and she was sure every few minutes she felt his hand brush hers gently. Excited little butterlies fluttered through her stomach and she bit her lip shyly.

She had such a pleasant day, that she forgot the time, it was not until Jane said that they might as well stay until sunset that she suddenly reaslied how late it was, it was summer, the sunset was due at about nine o'clock. She grabbed Oliver's arm and yanked it in front of her to read the time on his watch.

"Ow." He yelped.

"I have to go." She said standing in the boat.

"Cissa it's going to rock!" Jane shrieked, but panicking, Narcissa stepped back and forwards figuring out the best way she could get off it, seeing as apparition was out of the question. If she had missed dinner, her family would be out looking for her. All they had to do was follow her out of the grounds and come across the lake, and they would see her on a boat with muggles. The boat was rocking quite rapidly now, but she ignored the muggles' yelps. Without thinking she simply stepped off the boat and into the water. It was deeper than she expected, suddenly she chest deep in lake water, her robes billowing around her, her handbag held over her head.

"Can you believe this girl?" Eddie laughed "Narcissa what's the hurry?"

"What's going to happen? Will you turn into a pumpkin."

Flushed and embarrassed, Narcissa waded unsteadily through the water to the shore. There was a splash behind her, Oliver had jumped in too and was now following her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking around for sight of her family.

"Escorting you home, seeing as you've seemed to have lost your mind. We could have just turned the boat around you know."

"No time, had to go straight away." She complained. "You don't have to escort me, in fact its better you didn't."

"I'm in the water now, its too late. Come on, get on my back, I'll carry you. It's pretty muddy on the shore, and you can't wade in that dress."

Reluctantly, Narcissa climbed onto his back, with great difficulty.

"We'll just wait for you here shall we, Ollie?" Eddie called out laughing, Oliver waved his hand and pushed forward with Narcissa's arms and hand handbag draped around his neck. He smelled nice, Narcissa noted, his dark hair was hot from the sun and he was wearing an unusual smelling aftershave, no doubt a muggle one of some kind, but she liked it. She also liked the solid feeling of his back and shoulders as she pressed against them. It dawned on her that she had never hugged Lucius like this, not around his back. It was an odd thought.

They reached the shore of the lake and Oliver set her down on solid ground. Immediately she made to squeeze out the water from her skirt, unable to do magic so close to a muggle.

"I should go now, thank you Oliver." She said turning, but he still followed her. "I only live up there, and I don't want my family to see you…I was supposed to be revising for my exams, not playing on the lake."

"How will you explain your dress then?" He asked, not dropping speed.

"I won't, I'll climb up the wisteria vines." She lied. Oliver laughed.

"You're wild, Narcissa."

Never in Narcissa Black's life, had she ever been called wild. She rather liked it, but with not time for gratitude, she shrugged leaned forward and kissed him suddenly.

"Don't follow me." She said blushing furiously and lifted her robes to her knees and running up the hill to her family's land, not turning her head to look back.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :) please, it helps.<p> 


	2. On the Subject of Beatles

**Chapter 2 - On the Subject of Beatles**

As soon as she was out of sight, she dried her dress with magic and made her way into the house.

"Narcissa where have you been?" Her mother said running into the hallway, before Narcissa had even reached the staircase. "I was beginning to get worried, look at you! What have you been doing with yourself." Narcissa caught sight of herself in the mirror and gasped. Her hair had frizzed terribly from the heat and the water, and bits of icing clung to the strands, her cheeks were flushed too, and her robes, although dry, were terribly wrinkled, her shoes were clogged with mud. Narcissa bit her lip.

"What in Merlin's name have you been doing? Cygnus, come here, come and look at your youngest daughter!" Her mother cried out.

"Oh Mummy, please don't bother Daddy about it…please."

But her father had already entered the hallway too. He looked from his wife to his daughter, ran two fingers across his dark brown moustache and chuckled to himself.

"What happened Cissy? Fly-away broom pull you through a ditch?"

"At seventeen years old, I thought she was above playing in the mud…and Merlin knows what else." Her mother muttered.

Cygnus Black nodded and adopted a very serious expression.

"Come here little witch." He beckoned her forward. Narcissa pouted and walked forward, her eyes downcast moodily. He put his finger beneath her chin and raised her head to face him.

"Quite a mess indeed." He tutted, then smiled and kissed her forehead. "And absolutely lovely in every way. Now go up and dress before the houself sees your muddy footprints." He laughed hitting her on the bottom with his Daily Prophet as she rushed up the stairs. Narcissa grinned as her mother berated him for his inability to discipline his children, she closed her bedroom door on the sounds, kicked off her muddy shoes and collapsed on her quilted bed. She felt tired, dirty, smelly and perfectly marvellous. It was then that it dawned on her what she had done. She had kissed a muggle boy! A muggle boy! A kiss! She threw her hand over her mouth in astonishment and held in a shriek of excited laughter. The smell of his aftershave and the feeling of his firm shoulders would not leave her head.

Her bedroom door suddenly opened and Andromeda stepped in, looking at her younger sister with surprise.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked, miserably. She looked pale and was wearing her scruffiest robes. Narcissa sat up suddenly.

"One could ask you the same question. You're always out doing Merlin only knows what, I come back a little late one evening and everyone gets suspicious."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and wandered out of the room, slamming the door after her. Narcissa groaned as she heard her mother, shout up to them about slamming doors.

"Stupid, dysfunctional family." She complained.

She began to run herself a bath and undressed down to her underwear, opened the window and let the cool evening air in to envelope her body. On her bureau was a letter.

_Miss Narcissa Black_

_Garden view bedroom Three_

_Black Family Residence_

_Hampshire_

It was Lucius' hand, with a despondent sigh she opened the letter and read

_Dearest Narcissa_

_I am writing to you, because it has been some time since my last letter, the delay, I know, has displeased you. Are you in good health?_

_I apologise for not spending much time with you recently, my work at the Ministry has taken up a good deal of my time as you know. However, things are going well and I believe in due time I shall work my way up along the ranks as my Father has predicted. After that I will have become a responsible man who will be well prepared to take care of you and give you a good life. I hope that I will soon become such a man and that you can be patient for that_

_._

_I have also been busy working on some other tasks which I cannot tell you about yet, although, you will be very proud of me when you hear of it. Perhaps your sister can shed some light on it until I see you._

_I believe there will be some time for us this summer, as you probably know, there is the annual garden party here at the Manor here in a few days. Your Father has forgotten to RSVP but as that is not uncommon I am sure I will see you and your family there._

_There is not much else to say in this letter, apart from that I do miss you, as much as you claimed to miss me in your letter._

_Affectionately,_

_Lucius._

What a cold and heartless letter. Narcissa thought to herself, it stirred nothing in her, although he had tried as hard as he could be affectionate. She softened and puzzled over what extra work he was talking about that her sisters might know about, but she was otherwise disinterested and she folded it and threw it into her drawer.

The next day, Narcissa left the house early to take a walk by the lake, her intentions were to read, but she thought perhaps Oliver may have come back with his friends. He had not, the area was deserted and only the little boat had rested on the shore, dipping back and forth with the movement of the water. It seemed quiet and lonely and very dull without the muggles laughing. She tried to read, but kept losing her concentration and looking around hopefully.

"You're being utterly ridiculous, Cissy." She said to herself and stuffed her book into her handbag. She had made such a silly effort with her looks today, she had put on clothes which could perhaps pass for muggle clothing, without offending anyone in her house, and she had styled her hair so carefully and even put a little make up even thought it was the morning. _That_ had not escaped her mother. She lied and pretended she was just trying a new look out she found in Witch Weekly.

Rather than pretending to read, Narcissa decided to walk beyond the lake down towards the local town. She did not dare go as far as that, but somehow every time she hovered on the outskirt of her self set boundaries, she willed herself to break her own rules. Soon she found herself wandering through the little muggle town taking in its fascinating sites. Such as the post office with no owls and the bank with no goblins, it was early so the pub was shut but there were little cafes serving tea, there were also greengrocers and butcher shops. However, it was a very small town and after wandering back and forth through the high street there was little more she could do before she began peering through the windows of the houses. She could not go into any of the shops, she had no muggle money and would not know what to do with it even if she did. She had all but decided to start her way back when a voice called out to her.

"Narcissa Black! Narcissa Black!"

For a moment she froze with panic, who would recognise her in this town? she gulped and looked around frantically. Relief waved over her, only to be replaced with jolt of excitement; Oliver. He was sprinting down the high street, his dark hair bouncing around his ears, and those wide legged trousers he wore flapping at his ankles.

"I don't believe it." He said catching his breath. "I've never seen you before and then suddenly here you are in town."

"I was just looking around." She said nonchalantly. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh right…well I'm Reverend Maltravers' son, you know the Parish vicar? I have to help out at this church fundraiser tomorrow. We're getting set up."

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"Don't know what?"

"Reverand Maltravers…your father, the vicar."

"Not into religion, huh? I thought everyone knew my Dad. Do you want to come in? You could help us set up…or just keep me company while I do?" He pointed in the general direction of the chapel, she had passed earlier.

"I'm not sure…"

"Not into religion _or_ charity then." He said counting on his fingers.

"I bet I've set up more fundraisers than you ever have." She protested.

"For what charities?"

Narcissa bit her lip; there was _St Mungo's,_ there was the _Elderly Witches Without Means Society_ and the _Orphan Witches and Wizards_, there was the _Warlock Pinkerton Children's Literary Charity_ too. She had helped her mother run galas, dinner, balls, bake sales, jumble sales, luncheons, dances among so many other events but none of which she could tell Oliver.

"I don't remember the names," She said sheepishly "But they were ever so popular, and we raised plenty of gold."

"Gold?" Oliver raised his eyebrows. "So you mean big money?"

"…yes?" She said hesitantly. "…big money."

"I suppose none of these popular events were local. Considering no one hears hide nor hair from old Mr Black or his family." Oliver continued suspiciously.

"Oh they were local, but the likes of you wouldn't have heard of them." She snapped, and the heat rose to her cheeks as Oliver imitated her mockingly.

"Alright Narcissa Black, if you're so experienced come help at the Church, have you got something better to do?" He asked. Narcissa thought about it, and unable to come up with an excuse, followed the muggle to his church.

It was a pretty church with a quaint churchyard, lined with yew trees. Although the Black family were not regular churchgoers, for the sake of tradition, each of the children had been Christened and attended Christmas carols at an all magical church service in Godric's Hollow annually. The church was alive with muggles setting up tables, some children were on a dais rehearsing noisily for some religious play. Old muggle women were unloading boxes of paper plates, another stall was laden tea cups. Narcissa had never seen so many muggles in one place.

"Come meet my Dad. Hey Dad!" Oliver said taking her hand and pulling her over to where the balding vicar stood talking to a bucktoothed woman. He looked helplessly at his son.

"Ah, Oliver, just a moment. Now Mrs Barrett I'm sure the flower show will be just fine, I leave it all to your good instruction." He said smiling, then turned to his son with a pained expression. "Right, Oliver what can I do for you?"

"I wanted you to meet a friend of mine, this is Narcissa Black, Narcissa this is my father, Reverend Maltravers."

"Pleasure to meet you, Narcissa…what an interesting name, are you parents interested in the classics?" He asked shaking her hand. He did not look much like Oliver, except for his hair and eye colour. His face was very weak and thin, but his smile reached his eyes.

"I suppose so." She answered, with surprise.

"Dad…Narcissa, is one of Old Mr Black's daughters." Oliver said with awe, the vicar made a surprised "ooh" sound.

"Why do you call him Old Mr Black…he isn't very old at all to have three grown up daughters." Narcissa interjected.

"I haven't seen much of him," the vicar said thoughtfully, "I think the last time might have been twenty years ago…it might even have been the previous Mr Black, I had no idea he had children. Still, I keep meaning to go up to your house…something always seems to come up whenever I make my way over there. I hope you're family forgive me."

Oliver waved his hand dismissively;

"They aren't religious apparently, but Narcissa is going to help us with the tombola…aren't you?"

Narcissa nodded unsurely.

"Well it's very, very good of you Narcissa, thank you indeed. Oh, there is Mrs Francis with the scones…she'll uh want to have a word." He said reluctantly and scurried off.

Narcissa helped Oliver unpack the box of rather useless, boring prizes onto the tombola stand and displayed them as best as she could.

"I haven't forgotten, you know." Oliver said, sorting out the tombola tickets.

"Forgotten what?"

"You kissed me yesterday," he smirked. Narcissa blushed.

"Oh…that, well you helped me out of the water."

"Do you kiss all the boys who carry you out of lakes?"

"No, only the good looking ones." She said diverting her eyes and smiling to herself, imagining his reaction. How awful she was, how wicked she was to be flirting with a muggle like this.

"Well then, in that case, we should learn more about each other. Let me think, what's important…" He said thoughtfully. "Favourite Beatle?"

Narcissa frowned, what an odd question, did he like particularly have a fondness for insects? Still, she decided to humour him, and avoided thinking of anything magical and focused on the limited, mundane choices.

"A scarab" she decided "My Uncle Achilles brought me one back from Egypt once, not a real one of course, it was made of gold, but I thought it was ever so pretty." She recalled. Oliver stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Not that sort of beetle, dopey, you know…Paul, John, George or Ringo; _that_ sort of Beatle." Narcissa stared at him dumbfounded, she had never heard of those sort of beetles, somewhere they had become lost in translation, but where? "I personally like John best, but I feel sorry for Ringo and George, no one ever picks them."

"Then I will like them." Narcissa said, hoping it was the right thing to say, as she tied a white ribbon to a Champagne bottle.

"So what's your favourite song?"

"Favourite song? What do you mean? Ever?" She asked.

"By the Beatles." He said slowly. Narcissa had had quite enough of this confusion.

"Let's not talk about insects anymore, lets talk about something else."

"…What?"

"You decide."

"Tell me about…..your sisters then."

Narcissa smiled, that was a relief.

"Well, first there's my oldest sister, Bellatrix. She got married a few years ago, but I don't think she cares much for Rodolphus, I quite like him though, he seems very pleasant. She's just a little wild." Narcissa explained. "I get on far better with Annie, Andromeda, or at least I did."

"Arguments?"

"She just stopped talking to me one day." Narcissa admitted sadly. "We used to be so close, if something was bothering her she'd confide in me. Now she just keeps me in the dark, along with everyone else." She shrugged

"Have you asked her what's going on?" He asked

"Of course! She's stubborn, she won't tell me unless she wants to and is ready. How does this look?" She asked standing back to view her confectionary display. It was tricky to do it without magic, but she was rather pleased with what she had done with the simple muggle decorations. Oliver stood beside her and nodded.

"You're a dab hand at this, Cissa."

"Cissy." She corrected. "No one calls me Cissa."

"Ok, Cissy. How about we take a tea break?"

* * *

><p>"I don't have any money." She said<p>

"You won't be paying" Oliver laughed, as they walked along the little high street. She sighed with relief, so muggles did have a similar understanding of good manners. They found a tea shop, it was almost empty, the only other customers were an elderly couple sharing a rock cake between them. Oliver and Narcissa took a seat by the window, she told Oliver to order for her. She was pleased to discover it was a scone with jam and clotted cream, she knew how to eat those.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" She asked him. Oliver shook his head.

"No. My mother died giving birth to my sister, she died soon after."

Narcissa put her hand to her mouth.

"How awful…I'm so sorry…" For women to die in childbirth was so rare in her world, healing magic had come so way, yet in the muggle communities, it was still a problem.

"No…don't worry, it was a long time ago, I was only six…I don't remember her much. I have a stepmother, but she didn't have any children with my Dad." He shrugged. Narcissa shook her head, disappointed in her self for bring up such a topic.

"Do you get on well with her?"

"Oh yes…but you know what its like, the vicar's wife has a lot of responsibility in the parish, so we don't spend much time together. What do your parents do anyway?"

"Oh, my Father works for the ministry." She said without thinking, trailing off at the end, realising her mistake.

"The ministry of what?"

"Uh…law?"

"Oh that's pretty good."

"Mhm." Narcissa said sipping her tea. "My Mother looks after the home."

"I find it so odd…I'm sorry, but I have to say it. As kids, we all the thought that your house was haunted, we had all these stories about your father, or your Grandfather I'm not sure. We used to lay bets over who would go and ring the door bell and there were urban legends about weird things people saw there." Narcissa listened speechless. "I remember there was a particular one…everyone knew someone who knew someone who saw a goblin in the window."

"A goblin?" Narcissa said with surprise. "Why on earth would there be a goblin?"

What would goblins be doing at her house, what business did they have performing house calls. Did muggles even know about goblins?

"Well I don't know…" Oliver sniggered. "There was also the legend of the boy that got near the house, went missing, _then_, a week later, he reappeared and kept talking about how he had been staying in the woods eating mice." He laughed. "Nutter."

"When did that happen?"

"That was one our parents used to tell us, not that my Dad believes in any of these stories. Anyway, the point was, there were all these stories and we all imagined that Mr Black was some frightening old recluse, yet now you say, he's a lawyer…and all the time, there was this beautiful young girl growing up there." He took her hand in his own and examined the ring on her middle finger, an antique marquisette rose. "You're probably the most mysterious girls I've ever met."

"I'm not mysterious at all." She blushed. "I just come from a mysterious house, apparently."

"You don't know who the Beatles are, you don't know the village, you wear the most unusual clothes I've ever seen, sometimes it looks like you're in 1072 rather 1972…yeah you're pretty mysterious."

"If you say so Oliver, perhaps you just don't understand my life."

"Maybe I don't, but I want to."

"Why?"

"Well I get the impression you do too. I don't want to be a girl about it, but you were the one who kissed me, remember."

"I haven't forgotten," She said coquettishly. "But, Oliver…it would probably be wise for you not to get any ideas."

"Such as?"

She sipped her tea delicately as he frowned at her.

"I'm not really…well I haven't failed to notice the interest you're taking in me."

"And by coincidence, for the first time ever, you decided to wander into town. Let's not put this all on me shall we?" He added sharply. Narcissa blushed. It was time to take down this pretence.

"I'm not available, Oliver. I have, I admit, been curious, but you and I, well, we wouldn't work."

"Work? I fancy you, but I'm not asking you to marry me." He laughed. She blushed, and felt her faint smile slip away. Suddenly, she felt very self conscious and her thoughts were filled with Lucius. "Why wouldn't we work then?"

"I wasn't entirely honest with you before. You see, I _do_ have a boyfriend. Well, he's a little more than a boyfriend…and then again, a little less as well." Oliver raised his eyebrows, and Narcissa thought perhaps she caught a hint of disgust. He had misunderstood terribly. "Oh…no don't misunderstand, it's not like _that_."

"You told me there was no boyfriend." He said leaning back in his chair, he tried to look nonchalant, but vaguely moody.

"I lied. Lucius…"

"Lucius?" he balked

"Lucius." She confirmed "He's…well have you ever had everyone assume something about you, something you would do and then you end up doing it?"

"Uh…well…" He said pensively, "I suppose everyone thinks I will assume my Dad's position as a vicar."

"And will you?" She asked.

"No." He proclaimed. Narcissa looked away

"Then you're fortunate to have that sort of freedom, Oliver. In my family we just don't rebel in that way. Not unless you want to be bla-...removed from the family tree…so to speak."

Oliver sipped his own tea, maybe as a way of disguising that scowl that had appeared on his face. His eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"Are your family in a cult or something?" He asked suddenly. Narcissa was about to object, but with no excuse to give other than that for Oliver to understand she implied that it was not dissimilar. An awkward silence followed, no doubt he was deliberating how to respond to that, Narcissa thought to herself. Would she now have to start thinking up cult names and religious doctrines? She could barely think of a way to comfort Oliver or defend herself, let alone do that. But Oliver did not pursue the matter of the cult, instead he asked;

"So…what? Is it some arranged marraige?"

"Well, its not formalised, he hasn't actually proposed. Now that he's left school…I think he very well might."

"And you'll say yes, of course?"

"I can't imagine saying no. He's the only son of his family, and I'm the only one of my sisters he has taken an interest in. It's a perfect match in every way….we even look similar." She explained with a slight smile. Oliver scowled back and she let it fall. "However, I cannot quite imagine saying yes, either. He's…terribly cold." She fidgeted with her cup.

"Then don't marry him, you're not going to be forced right?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"We're not barbarians." She said defensively. "But I doubt my parents would ever forgive me. After all, there aren't many suitable men…in my…group. If you understand."

"Not really, but your parents can't live through you. Besides, if you are in a cult, isn't talking to me going to get you into trouble."

"Oh…you cannot imagine, if they found out…" She was about to add how it would shame her, but she felt that he may take it as an insult, that was what it was, after all. The thought of her parents, or Bellatrix or even Lucius, spotting her with a muggle was terrifying. She was reminded of how precarious her situation was taking these risks.

"So why risk it? Do you just like living life in the fast lane or do you actually like _me_." He sneered.

"I _do_ like you…and I don't usually take risks." She admitted after some thought, he heart pounded as she said the words, and she diverted her eyes shyly. She felt the warmth of his hand close over hers.

"Well I'm flattered. You, Cissy, are a strange girl, with a strange old life…you did to me, but I don't think it was meant to be deceitful."

"No it wasn't." She pleaded

He hushed her.

"I like you…Lord knows why, but I haven't been able to get you our of my head since I met you. I don't think we know much about each other and we don't really understand one another at all. I want you to think things through."

"What do you mean."

"To see if you want to take risks. Then come back to me with your answer."

"You'll wait for me to do that?" She asked, moved by his kindness, but he laughed at her.

"No, of course not. I'm pretty popular you know, but you might be lucky enough to find me still available. Life's full of risks, Cissy."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please xx<p> 


	3. A Very Intimate Garden Party

**Chapter 3 - A Very Intimate Garden Party**

Narcissa agreed to spend a few days away from Oliver, and on her way home from the town she found herself crying, sad to have left him on such an unstable note. How she wished she had kept silent and taken the risks, she might have kissed him again. Why was she still being the good and honest girl? She dried her tears before going back into the house, so as to avoid suspicion. She need not have bothered. Her mother and Andromeda were in the midst of another argument about Andromeda's constant coming and going. They were arguing in one of the upstairs hallways, but their raised voices could be heard down in the entrance.

"I shan't have it. Coming in and out of the house at Merlin only knows what time. Staying out all night without sending an owl, or any explanation of where you were. Young ladies do not behave this way Andromeda!"

"Not in your day perhaps, Mother, but we do now. If I want to go out and see my friends I shall!" Andromeda yelled.

"Well can't you bring them here for once?" Their mother pleaded

"With Bellatrix about? Are you really insane? No! What if someone reports her?"

"Why would you spend time with such people? Blood traitors who would turn in a pureblood sister?"

"Ugh! For Merlin's sake. A lot of people, find what Bellatrix is involved in distasteful, you know? It's not about being a blood traitor, it's about being human, whatever your politics, somethings are just unspeakably horrible!"

"You are lucky your Father is not hear to here you speak like that."

"Father also hates it. He says that most of those Death Eaters are just uneducated thugs who, are going all the wrong way about it. Do you want Bella to be in a gang of thugs, mother?"

A resounding slap, a silence, thudding footsteps and a slamming door alerted Narcissa that the argument had ended. Within moments her mother came down the stairs. Her eyes were red and her pale cheeks were stained with tears. Narcissa felt a pang of pity for her.

"Mummy?" Narcissa asked sweetly. "Are you alright."

Her mother, gulped, sniffed and walked gracefully past her youngest daughter into the drawing room sitting calmly on the nearest seat, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. Narcissa followed her and perched herself on the footstool at her mother's feet looking up at her. Her mother was terribly attractive; tall and handsome rather than pretty, she had grown into her looks with age. She was several years older than her husband, unlucky enough to have come of age when there was a lack of suitable pureblood men that were available. They were either too old, or too young and her Father had refused to let her marry too close within the family for risk of "overbred" offspring. She had used that time to become accomplished in many type of practical magic but had never done well academically. When her match was made with the much younger Cygnus Black, she found him to be academic to the point of 'too liberal,' she could not understand his fascination with books and theories and his passive interest to the cause of blood purity. Bellatrix had taken after her; Andromeda had taken after her husband. It was a pity neither neither were men. Bellatrix was too boisterous, Andromeda was too liberal and Narcissa…Narcissa was that perfect balance.

Narcissa summoned the elf to bring her mother tea.

"I do not know what else I can do about that girl." Her mother said tearfully, stroking Narcissa's head. "She's becoming the subject of gossip. I've actually become too embarrassed to bring up the subject of marriage to any of my friends with sons. I shouldn't say these things to you, should I?"

Narcissa shook her head and said it was fine. She tried to make light of the situation.

"Perhaps, Mummy, you have to broaden the choices for Andromeda. She won't be pressured to marrying someone you pick out for her to meet. She just needs to be introduced to a group of the right people."

"Oh darling, you'll never have that worry. You are lucky the Malfoys were always so encouraging about your match. Back in the old days, things were simple for young couples, they could meet their equals very easily. Now our circle has become so small."

"In Britain, yes that's true…but, what if Annie was to marry a foreigner? A feisty, passionate Italian or a Spaniard. Or a very serious German…or…what does one call a wizard from Switzerland?"

"Can you imagine?" Her mother giggled, and fresh tears fell. Narcissa stroked her hand.

"Perhaps an exciting American with one of those silly, super-duper broomsticks we saw in the Prophet the other day. The one that made Daddy all excited"

Her mother relaxed into smiles and giggles.

"Oh Cissy, you give me so much comfort. I shall be sorry when you leave me. You were always the one to make me most proud, you are so good." Narcissa smiled and ignored the guilty pang in her heart. "I responded to the Malfoys' garden party invitation, on your Father's behalf by the way. That's something to look forward to is it not?"

Narcissa's smile quivered and she announced that she would seek the elf to hurry with that tea.

* * *

><p>The garden party was elegant in a way only the Malfoys could achieve. The lawn in the grounds was scented with orange blossom that soothed the guests as they walked. Sheer, lace marquees had been erected to create shade without creating looming shadows. Trays of champagne and summer fruits wine and tea floated in between the guests, along with trays of delicate finger sandwiches and miniature cakes. On the lake, fairies danced, shining brightly even in the sunlight. The white peacocks were visible in the distance, spreading their long white feathers out gracefully like angel wings and in the marquees, blue birds in golden cages had been trained to twitter and chirp classical music to their guests. It was heaven on Earth in that garden, while the great Malfoy Manor stood proudly behind them. It's huge grey bricks long dark windows and turrets made it appear more like a mausoleum than Narcissa had ever seen it. She took a sharp intake of breath as she imagined herself making a life in those walls under Mrs Malfoys' watchful eye.<p>

"You look wan, Narcissa, is something the matter?" Lucius asked her. He looked very well himself, he seemed to appear taller than ever and blonder, his hair tied back in a neat pony tail and sharpening his already pointed features. He was dressed in summer linen robes tripped with silk cuffs. The Malfoys were such a beautiful family, always bathed in light, if someone had told her vela blood ran in their veins, she would not have doubted them. He had always, even in his boyhood, appeared absolutely comfortable with whatever he did and in whatever environment he was in. Now, he walked proudly through his grounds as if it were his land, that he had already inherited it from his Father.

"No, I'm perfectly well Lucius, thank you. It's not as hot today as I thought it would be. The breeze is very refreshing."

"That enchantment was my idea." He said with a smile. "Shall we take a walk together; I am tired of greeting these guests I do not care for." He added slyly. Narcissa smiled, he still had a boy's heart, she was glad of it.

They walked together and Lucius spoke of his job at the Ministry, how impressed his colleagues and superiors were with his efforts and achievements. He spoke also of his plans to improve the department when his power increased, and how that would most likely be rather soon. Narcissa knew how to be attentive to his conversation and his ego. Although some men might have appreciated her thoughts and opinions, Lucius was of that sort. He was old fashioned. Although his ego was not quite out of control, she knew that a suggestion or clever question when offered sparsely and appropriately could impress him. How predictable though, she thought to herself.

"How have you been enjoying this summer then? Carefree I suppose?" He asked her.

"Yes I suppose it has been." Narcissa lied. "I think I would like an occupation too, at least until I return to Hogwarts and before I become mistress of my own home."

"It would be a waste to shut you away in an office, Narcissa." Lucius said charmingly.

"No more to be shut up in a house…on the other hand, I have no wish to go down Bella's route. " She whispered this. The Death Eaters although admired, were not quite a subject for polite conversation, especially since there were guests presence, whom Narcissa was unsure of their politics. Lucius only nodded and said nothing in response, he seemed to disapprove of her bringing up at all.

"Andromeda is also behaving badly; she sees her friends everyday, without fail. I think if that were me I would have nothing to more to say to them. I think I would come to prefer solitude" She laughed, changing the subject.

"Oh quite, friends are important but we must preserve the pleasure of their company, it would be a shame to tire of them."

"Unless one is husband and wife." She suggested. "No matter how much time they spend together they should never grow tired of one another."

"Oh quite, but you were speaking of friends, not of spouses." He argued.

"Are a husband and wife not the very closest of companions?" She asked with persistence. Lucius smirked.

"You have a funny way of viewing things, Narcissa, it is refreshing in its naivety."

"You know as little of marriage as I, Lucius, so please do not pretend to be an expert on the subject." She laughed and tightened her grip on his arm. It was so comfortable to be with Lucius again. She felt at ease, she knew exactly how to behave, how and what to say. On the other hand it was tiresome. There was no excitement. She felt no remorse when his mother called him away to greet one of his uncles, nor any pleasure to see him return to her, she recommenced their walk with a similar enthusiasm, or lack of it.

"Look! It is Sirius." She proclaimed, noticing her moody looking younger cousin who had made an immediate beeline for Andromeda.

"I'm surprised he turned up." Lucius muttered. "The invitation was merely extended to him out of courtesy. I had not expected him to actually come; I was under the impression that he spends most of his summers with the Potters."

"He does." Narcissa said gently

"Has a great family ever fallen so low as the Potters?" He asked contemptuously.

"The Weasleys?" Narcissa reminded him. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"They were never great." He spat. "Do you wish to greet this cousin of yours?"

Narcissa admitted that she should, to preserve the harmony in her family.

Sirius was now approaching 14 and had become quite the most handsome young man she had ever seen. He had inherited the dominant dark hair of their family, but his eyes were light grey. He wore his hair long, and fashionable, a little like Oliver did. In fact, they were not dissimilar in appearance, although Sirius' features were five times as fine and far more beautiful. If his reputation improved with age, he would find himself a very attractive match to their various distant female cousins. He was rather well known however, for being such a scoundrel. As if being a Gryffindor had not been a shock enough for his poor parents, the company he kept left much to be desired. When he was not serving detention and receiving angry letters home from his professors, rumours had spread, that he defended muggleborns at school. Thankfully, this particular rumour had not travelled too far out of their immediate family, yet.

"Sirius, dearest." She said kissing her cousin on his cheek. He had stopped talking suddenly as she entered his vicinity.

"What do you want, Cissy?" He snapped. Lucius' eyes narrowed at him.

"You needn't be so rude Sirius, none of your little friends are here for you to impress today. We are all equals here." She added cattily. Andromeda said nothing but kept eye contact with Sirius, both staring at each other with pursed lips.

"I believe we may have been interrupting something, my dear." Lucius noted. Narcissa looked form her cousin to her sister before nodding uncomfortably and following Lucius away. What were they hiding?

"Cissy, there are bad eggs in every family and they will gravitate towards one another. Lucius said retrieving a glass of summer fruit wine for her.

"Oh please do not call my sister a bad egg, Lucius. Sirius, perhaps, but Andromeda has never done anything so bad she deserves that sort of a criticism. No, indeed, my sister is very clever and terribly talented, but she has finished school now and is probably frustrated not to be given an outlet for that talent. She has no plans for marriage, nor any plans for anything at all…she's unhappy with her lot. It would be better to advise and give her a solution then let her confide in Sirius. He is unreasonable…I cannot think how we might help him." Narcissa said, thinking allowed. Lucius laughed

"Time, Narcissa. Time. As for Andromeda, perhaps I might be able to help. There are a few positions in the Ministry that might occupy her time, nothing particularly high up, administrative positions possibly. It would give her structure to her day and she might stop going out late with her friends."

It seemed like a good idea. Lucius was being very kind to suggest that for her.

"Would you do that for me Lucius?" She asked, they continued walking; Lucius was leading her to the rose gardens.

"Yes, if it gives you peace of mind I shall." She smiled and began to admire the rose garden Mrs Malfoy had grown and maintained so well.

"How beautiful she's bred them to hum slightly." She complimented and leaned forward to smell them. She felt Lucius stroke the ends of her hair and she turned to glance up at him. He smiled admiringly down at her before taking her hand raising her back up. Narcissa felt nervous, as his hand reached around her waist and he pulled her towards him and kissed her. They were hidden by the roses, but she kept her eyes open, looking out in case someone saw them. There was nothing wrong with being spotted kissing Lucius Malfoy. It was all anyone wanted, but she almost wanted someone to see, so she could make an excuse to stop. Lucius was not a bad kisser, not at all, she had kissed him many times before. Today it simply felt dull, she wanted it to stop. She drew away and feigned embarrassment, patting his shoulder unsurely as she looked away.

"Something the matter."

"No…" She said delicately, "But my mother and father are here…you know…" She teased. He looked seriously at her.

"I begrudge seeing less of you than we did in our schooldays" He admitted. Narcissa smiled, flattered; that was quite something for Lucius' pride to allow him to admit to her.

"You are a man now…you don't need to see your school girlfriend everyday, surely." She laughed nervously.

"Indeed, I am." He pulled her close again, stroking her cheek. "I thought perhaps, that we might be more intimate with each other."

"You did?" She said, hoping that she would sound more coquettish than fearful. "We've been _somewhat_ intimate before." She said reminding him of small escapades at school, she shivered slightly, not from excitement but from nerves. She did not feel like kissing Lucius, she would have no wish to be more intimate with him. The idea of sex did not frighten her, but having to fake enjoyment did. It would be just them, with no distraction and she would have to pretend. Since when had this happened? At school she had wanted nothing more than to be with Lucius, she was disgusted by all the other boys, no matter how handsome they were, they were childish and pathetic in comparison to her intended. Now, she wished she could be with that muggle in the rose bushes.

"I've embarrassed you." Lucius said. "I was concerned, last time you wrote you said I'd been cold."

That was true; Narcissa had written that to him in her anger at his short letter that lacked in affection as well as in characters. Now he was being as she wished him to be, and it was awkward and uncomfortable.

"Has something happened." He asked, coldly. Narcissa glanced up at him, did he suspect something? What if he should ask questions, or mention his concerns to her family. Such a thing was not unheard of. Narcissa forced a smile.

"No, nothing is wrong." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him kiss her again. If he was kissing her, he could not suggest any other propositions.

"HAHA! Cissy and Lucius are kissing!" A child's voice called out to them. They broke apart suddenly to see her cousin Regulus and a number of Lucius' younger cousins pointing and laughing.

"Get away you, or I will hex your eyes out!" Narcissa said rushing towards them brandishing her wand, secretly she was grateful to their naughty ways. "What do you want, Regulus?"

"Uncle Cygnus says he wanted you to come over for a family photograph." Her tiny cousin squeaked. Narcissa apologised to Lucius, he nodded and escorted her back to their families.

They took photographs, the sisters, with their parents. Narcissa with Lucius. The whole Black family, the whole Malfoy family, all the guests, the children, the pictures would fill endless photo albums in each of the families' homes. Narcissa was grateful for the company for it meant that she could avoid any private conversations with Lucius while the others were around. At one point to her, whispered something in his ear, it might have been perfectly innocent, but she was so worried she failed to catch it.

"Lucius, what's your favourite beetle?" she blurted out to him "Is it Paul, George, John or Ringo?"

He looked at her stunned, some of the other guests frowned at her in bemusement too.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" He asked. She shrugged and rushed over pretending to chastise Regulus about something while Lucius pondered over her words. Narcissa spent the rest of the evening feigning childish fatigue and resting her head on her mother's shoulder, only sitting upright when joined by Mrs Malfoy, who disapproved of behaviour like that.

"Did you see my rose garden, Narcissa?" Mrs Malfoy asked genuinely. One of the Malfoy cousins, snorted into his cake. Narcissa looked horrified at Mrs Malfoy, until realising the woman was totally at a loss to cause of the boy's snigger.

" Pest of a boy. My husband's American nephews are being raised to be so unruly." She muttered as he wandered off. "Still, we must make them welcome, mustn't we. The rose garden dear?"

Narcissa calmed her nerves and recited her admirations of Mrs Malfoy's garden, which now filled her with dread. Mrs Malfoy nodded with approval at her before walking away to speak with one of her husband's colleagues. Narcissa relaxed and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder again.

"What is the matter, dearest, are you unwell."

"The sun has made me tired." She lied.

"I too." She confirmed. "That Breeze Ease enchantment wore off some time ago."

* * *

><p>The party came to a close, and they families said their farewells and gave appreciation to each other. Narcissa managed to say goodbye to Lucius in the company of their parents and avoided any further discussions. They apparated home and settled happily into their house, all were ready to bathe and prepare for a relaxing evening together. Narcissa trudged up the stairs listening to her parents bicker about how her father had shared too many whiskeys with Abraxas Malfoy and Orion Black inside the Manor, and neglected much of the party.<p>

As Narcissa made her way into her room, pulled the hair away from the back of her sticky neck she felt fingers close around her wrist and spin her around. Andromeda, taller than Narcissa, stared down at her through her impenetrable black eyes. Her expression was of shock and anger.

"What's wrong, Annie?" Narcissa asked. Andromeda, put her finger to her lips to silence her, then whispered.

"Who told _you_ about the Beatles?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
